Escape From Team Rocket
by Matt3
Summary: It's good trust me and read it


Escape from Team Rocket  **__**

Escape from Team Rocket 

**__**

By Matt,

This is my 3rd Fanfiction story and it has a very good plot/adventure in it. 

Disclaimer: All the characters and pokemon were made by Nintendo 

C1: Ash's Mistake

(Ash has got into a pokemon battle with a team rocket member but he doesn't know there from team rocket, yet)

Ash: I want a good fight so let's use our best pokemon first.

Casidy (team rocket member): Sure, go Pinsir!

Ash: Charizard go!

Casidy: You have the type advantage but I have the power advantage.

Ash: Charizard FIREBLAST Pinsir to hell.

(Pinsir was almost blown up by the move and was set on fire)

Casidy: Ahh My Pinsir you will pay

Ash: Well I don't have money so fire will have to do Flamethrower on Pinsir and Casidy.

Casidy: What?

(Pinsir's body melted and the pokemon died, while Casidy got some very severe burns to her body and face)

Misty: Ash what are you doing, you just killed a pokemon it's gone forever.

Ash: So I won the battle.

Misty: You would get disqualified if you killed the opponent's pokemon.

Ash: How was I supposed to know it was so weak.

Misty: When you already knocked it out, you attacked a pokemon that was unable to battle and a person, I'm off.

Casidy: Butch get the car quickly we need to get back to headquarters fast.

(A Car with another team rocket member comes and Casidy gets in)

Casidy: Ash you will suffer for this, suffer big time.

Ash: Oh I'm so scared.

Brock: How dare you injure such a beautiful girl you should be ashamed.

Ash: It doesn't matter now she's gone and speaking of the matter where'd Misty go?

Brock: She stormed off because you KILLED thatpokemon.

Ash: How was I supposed to know Pinsir would die?

Brock: Maybe the fact he had fainted ment he was close to death.

Ash: Never mind. We should find an inn to stay the night at

Brock: Yeah, we might even find Misty there.

Ash: Lets go.

In the meantime

Casidy: Quick Butch, get me to a hospital.

Butch: Don't worry we've just arrived.

(Butch carry's Casidy into the hospital)

Butch: quick get a doctor my friend has been injured.

Receptionist: Okay our room 5 is available. Go in and a doctor will see you immediately.

Casidy: Good

(Casidy and Butch go into room 5 and wait for a doctor)

Casidy: Butch I need to ask you for a favour.

Butch: What is it?

Casidy: I need you to catch Ash and his friend's and put then in the team rocket dungeon.

Butch: Sure, they deserve a punisment.

Casidy: And while you're at it take their pokemon so they can't escape.

Butch: I'm off already, bye

(Butch leaves and starts his quest to capture Ash and co)

C2: Catch Ash

(Butch finds Ash and Brock heading towards Goldenrod City so he goes near the entrance and set a trap)

Ash: I can't wait to find an inn I'm so tired.

Brock: Why don't we find a pokemon centre first.

Ash: You just want to see Nurse Joy don't you?

Brock: hmm Nurse Joy 

Ash: Forget I asked, aaahhhhhhhhhhh

(Ash and Brock fall down a deep pit)

Ash: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH 

THUD

Brock: ouch I think I broke my back, and my whole body. 

Ash: oh sorry I landed on you, no wait thanks for breaking my fall.

Brock: Ahh don't mention it, besides how are we going to get out of this pit?

Ash: Never fear I have Pidgeot, he'll fly us out, go pidgeot 

(Pidgeot comes out of the pokeball and Ash gets on)

Ash: Come on Brock get on

Brock: I'm too badly injured.

Ash: That's it I'll carry you onto Pidgeot.

Brock: No ash don't ash aaassshhhh ah shit, what you have to do that for?

Ash: Look now we can get you to a hospital so you can recover. Pidgeot fly to Goldenrod's hospital.

(Pidgeot fly's off just as Butch gets to the pit)

Butch: This is going to be harder than I thought I'll have to lure him in.

Back to Ash 

Ash: Don't worry we'll be there soon, see it's just ahead

Brock: Thanks for helping Ash

Ash: No problem, Pidgeot land here 

Pidgeot: Pide-ott 

Ash: Let's get in the hospital 

Brock: Sorry but I can't move

Ash: But Nurse Joy's in there.

(Brock jumps up and rushes into the hospital)

Ash: I knew you were faking 

Brock: Okay so I was faking so sue me 

Ash: Let's go to the inn and see if Misty's there 

Brock: I'm off to the pokemon centre.

Ash: Whatever, hay can you take my pokemon to nurse Joy while your there.

Brock: Sure I'd marry you nurse Joy

Ash: Huh?

Brock: Oh sorry what was that?

Ash: Take my pokemon to nurse Joy, got it?

Brock: Yeah, don't worry.

(Ash gives his pokemon to Brock)

Ash: Meet you in the in soon then?

Brock: Yeah I'll only be an hour or two.

Ash: Bye then.

(Brock rushes of to the poke centre)

Ash: Wow a helicopter I haven't seen one in ages, hmm it's awfully low.

(A net falls down and traps Ash)  
Ash: Help! 

Town's person: Oh are you trapped?

Ash: Yes I'm F*cking trapped now free me!

Town's Person: What's the magic word!

Ash: Just F*cking free me….. Okay PLEASE free ahhh

(The helicopter fly's off with the net dangling at the bottom)

Ash: HELP

Town's Person: What a rude young man

Ash: Man; now I'm in trouble.

C3: Time to escape

Butch: I've got you Ash there's no escape. Raticate take his pokemon.

(Raticate goes towards Ash and looks at him)

Raticate: Ratt-itt cate cate

Butch: What do you mean he doesn't have any pokemon? Ash where's your Charizard and Pidgeot?

Ash: I gave them to a charity 

Butch: Don't you dare talk bullshit to me

Ash: Well here's the truth then, I don't have them on me.

Butch: Your F*cking annoying you are. Good we've arrived Raticate return.

Ash: Come on and let me out of this net.

Butch: Not a chance, Machoke take him to his prison and guard him well.

Machoke: Ma-hoke ma 

Butch: Another successful mission for Butch.

(Butch fly's off in his helicopter)

Ash: Please Machoke let me go 

(Machoke throws Ash in a jail and stands outside guarding him)

Ash: Yes I still have my pokeballs I can catch Machoke. Pokeball go.

(Machoke easily escapes from the pokeball)

Ash: Crap there's no way I can catch it with a pokeball I have to sleep on it. Who knows I might get an idea in a dream?

(Ash goes to sleep on the floor and finds it very uncomfortable)

Ash: I'm so stiff. I think my hands numb. Hay cool bread and water how delicious. Wait Machoke is weakened by water; I still might be able to catch him.

(Ash throws his water on Machoke and uses his only greatball on him)

Ash: Come on it must work. YES, YESS YES I got Machoke. Go Machoke. I don't want to call myself this but I'm your master and I order you to unlock this jail.

(To Ash's delight Macoke obeys him and lets him out)

Ash: Sorry for hurting you earlier please forgive me. Now I need to leave. I sort of remember the way you took me.

(Ash walks round and after a while finally finds the exit)

Ash: Finally we found the exit. We can escape from the evil Team Rocket right Machoke.

Giovanni: Evil am I, well I guess your right. Oh by the way stealing pokemon is my job not yours so give my Machoke back now.

Ash: Machoke Super kick now

Giovanni: Go Mewtwo, psiwave.

(Machoke got knocked out)

Giovanni: Do you think I would use a decent pokemon as a guard. Now it took skill to escape, I'll just get to the point do you want to join Team Rocket?

Ash: (This might be my only chance to escape) Sure.

Giovanni: Good now follow me, Mewtwo return.

(Ash whispers quietly to Machoke)

Ash: Machoke pretend your me and follow Giovanni, take this potion and you'll be fine.

(Ash runs off at full speed away from the team rocket dungeon)

Ash: Ha he fell for it, cool a river I'll follow it until I find a town.

(Ash walks and walks until he sees some bubbling in the water)

Ash: Woah what's that? Looks like a load of bubbles AAAAHHHHHH a GYRADOS.

Gyrados: GGGGGG

Ash: I'm in trouble ah it looks like it's about to do hyper beam. My last resort MASTERBALL.

(Gyarados was caught) 

Ash: aw crap I just used a Masterball there almost impossible to get. Well at least I'm not dead and I could use Gyrados as a boat, go gyrados

(Gyrados came out and Ash got on him)

Ash: Swim until we find a city

(After a while Ash finds a city)

Ash: Well done Gyrados, take a rest in your pokeball. Where am I? Looks like Azalea town because I can see a slowpoke. Ah yes I need to find Officer Jenny.

C4: Arrest Team Rocket

(Ash goes to the police station)

Ash: Officer Jenny I know the where two members of team rocket are and they kidnapped me and put me in a dungeon.

Jenny: Oh my, we must go there immediately quick get on my motorbike we must get to, where are they?

Ash: Goldenrod.

Jenny: Good lets go

After about 5 minutes

Jenny: We've arrived where are they?

Ash: I'm not sure

Brock: Hi officer Jenny you're looking real pretty tonight.

Ash: Brock do you know where Casidy and Butch are?

Brock: I think there at the hospital, why do you want to know? 

Ash: No time to explain let's go Jenny

Brock: What! Jenny's gone already.

(Ash and Jenny walk into the hospital and see Casidy and Butch in room 5)

Jenny: Lets listen to hear what they are saying

Casidy: So how did it go?

Butch: It went brilliantly, he's in the jail right now

Casidy: Did you get any of his pokemon?

Butch: No, he didn't have any on him.

Jenny: That's all the evidence we need

(Jenny walks into the room)

Jenny: You two are under arrest for kidnapping and for attempting to steel pokemon 

Butch: How do you know?

(Ash steps in)

Ash: I told her

Butch: How did you escape?

Ash: Think about it while you're in jail.

(Misty and Brock come in)

Misty: I was so worried where were you?

Ash: It's a long story, I'll tell you about it later. Oh and I caught a Gyrados.

Misty: What! You now have 2 water pokemon; you're catching up with me.

Ash: Well I beat team rocket! Yeah!!

The End

Message From writer: All I need are 2 reviews asking me to make a sequel and I will so make a review. 


End file.
